Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Age of Division/Character Bios
Faction symbols *'Ultra Singularity': iron helmet with glowing red eyes, two horns coming out, and a red mask-like mouth hole *'Scidra': completely dark head with an orange hood around it, and a glowing yelllow eye in the middle *'Edgelords': a star in a circle, with spikes coming out of the circle. The circle around the star is grey-ish blue, and the star itself is gre *'New Admins': a hammer like Thor's with the Omnitrix symbol, with a grey faceplate around it, and grey lines separating the green and the black areas in inside Characters of the War Trolls *YJ: can clone himself. He was in during the first troll invasion. *Ermac: punk-like emo. *Ude: is a thief who has a grudge against Dyten. Early Admins *Roads (deceased): the bringer of the Golden Age. His assassination set off the chain of events that lead to the Age of Division. He has a statue on the doorsteps of the Admin HQ. *Sub (deceased): the last martyr of the Admins during the War of Factions, and last Commander of their Armies. His death was a blow to the Admin regimen, and since he died during the war, he was not buried with a proper funeral, or had a statue erected in his honour like Roads, something the Admin loyalists still regret to this day. *Brian (resigned): forced to resign during the early days of the War of Factions due to failure to organize some negotiations. *Paper (MiA): the acting Commander of the Armies after the death of Sub *Nick (MiA): he was a great leader of a unit under the Armies of the Admin regimen, but went missing in action while attempting *Ulti *Sci (resigned) *Plasma (deceased): died in the Attack on the Capital City, while the Scidra and Edgelord rebels attacked the Mod HQ. *Wai (MiA): Went missing after the second generation of Admins came along. *Lumin (resigned): Ventured off on his own to unknown lands. *Batking (resigned): Left the Wikilands due to feeling out of place. Chatmods *Brandon (resigned): forced to resign during the later days of the War of Factions due to failure to organize some negotiations. *Nicholas (resigned). *Dark (deceased): killed in action during the Attack on the Captial City, while the Scidra and Edgelords rebels attacked the Mod HQ. *Toon (The Last Moderator) *Dyten (resigned): resigned shortly before the Attack on the Capital City, to join Scidra. *Ultra (resigned) Current Characters War Leaders *Sci, (the Fiend): known to have been an Admin before the war. After the assassination of Roads, he believed that the system has been infiltrated. Losing trust in others, he resigned, and with him, began the Age of Divisions. *CaT, (the Ferocious): the third successor as the leader of the Edgelords. He is relatively inexperienced in comparison to his previous leaders, but his followers believe he can bring the golden age back. *Ultra (the Deserter): leader of the relatively newest Faction. During the Invasion of the Capital City, he believed the people should evacuate, and disobeyed the orders of the Admins to stay and fight. He decides to lead his followers out of the city in an event called the Exodus, subsequently deserting the Admin guard and his position as moderator. The people he saved became the first of his followers in the Ultra Singularity. Scidra *Reo: the primary lieutenant of Scidra. He joined Scidra early on after his resignation, due to Sci being his mentor who saved him after one of his breakdowns. He became loyal to Scidra and believed in Scidra's cause. *Echo6: strategic, ferocious fight, doing what he can to fight off the enemy. However, he is protective of his comrades, and is only doing this so he can stop the corruption. He isn't ruthless at all. *Mattimeo: Eccentric, moody inventor. Doesn't think too highly of himself, but tried to help Scidra with his Magitek. *Dyten: He is distrusting of nearly everyone. He's kind at heart, but has suffered in the past and choose to act the opposite. He doesn't think much of his achievements and gets irotated when someone praises him. He would prefer to work alone, but he isn't stupid. He won't hesitate to accuse someone of betraya and when nervous, he rubs the gem on his necklace. *Dakota: Smart, sarcastic, confident, flirtatious. First impressions mean a lot to him. Tried to relate to others, but also likes secrecy. *Shahzeb: Magicien, Ultra Singularity *Ahmad (the Defector): previously one of the lieutenants of Scidra. He had resigned as Admin along with Scidra and deserted to join his cause. During the War of the Factions, he believed Scidra had sacrificed the unit he was leading and was thus left on the outskirts of the city, leading to him to denounce Scidra and subsequently join the ranks of the Ultra Singularity during its legendary debut in the Exodus. *Ren: Super Commander of the Ultra Singularity infantry. He was sent by Ultra on a mission to the Uncharted Lands to investigate bizarre activities. He has yet to return. He likes popcorn and tests. *Steve: he hass a sarcastic and goofy personality. He is a bit of a jerk to others. *Sixef: he believes that Ultra is worthy, and thus, has decided to follow him. He is a strong believer, but is generally nice, and only fights when provoked or to defend the Ultra Singularity. *Creeper: Good sense of humor. Personality similar to UA Ben but with Asperger's, asocial, has to fiddle with everything. *Curtis: he gets upset when he loses. He might be the one who frees the prisoers. *Thax: self-centered, intelligent, is sensitive to people insulting his intelligence. Edgelords *Rob *Aaron, (the Wildman): he is a wild untamed man who supported the Edgelords during the War of Factions. He has a mad man personality, and is shown to have little care for those outside his own faction, and looks down on others. He has a rivalry with Rob. *Clara: she is the dramatic sister of the Edgelords. She is sarcastic and moody at times. She joined in the begining of the War of Factions along with her brother. *Nas: Arrogant, self-centered, very in it for himself. He doesn't play well with others. *WaT: Immature and very edgy. *Primal: Crazy, makes bad puns and jokes, is a supreme rebel. Has a fan fetish. Neutrals *Nicholas: he was a moderator during the Golden Age, but ultimately resigned after the death of the Great Roads. He remained a loyalist for the Admins, but never joined. He later went to help the refugee camps during the the war. He is intelligent, sense of humor, extroverted, confident, can get angry at times. *Brandon: Inventive, creative, resourceful, funny. *Bat: he is a nice, caring individual who was a follower of Toon in the early days of the war and continued to be loyal to the Admins. The New Admins *Ulti, (the Peacekeeper): the last member of the Old Adminship. He was a former apprentice of Scidra, but did not believe in his cause of corruption, so he never joined Scidra like Ahmad and Reo. He remained at the gates of Admin HQ during the Invasion of the Captial City, but since he did not lead any squadrons, did not fight in the battlefield like the rest of the Old Admins during the final battle. He was able to escape with Toon, Mig, and Yopo, and subsequently promoted them and formed the New Admins. *Toon, (the Last Moderator): the last member of the Admin's guard known as the Moderators who had not resigned or went missing. He stayed loyal to the Admin regimen for the entirety of the War of Factions. He was promoted at the final days and became one of the last four Admins. *Mig: another person who remained loyal to the Admin regimen for the entirety of the War of Factions. He was an unofficial moderator before the final days when he was promoted after Toon and Yopo, and became one of the last four Admins. Cynical, edgy, tends not to speak a lot. Quick to assault foes, dark and serious past. Uses words like "bro" and isn't overly emotional or happy. *Yopo: a former member of the Edgelords who pulled out when he realised they would attack the Admins. He returned to Admin HQ in time for the Invasion of the Capital City, and was later promoted along with Toon to beome one of the last four Admins. Appearances *'Ultra:' he has black hair that used to be spiked up in the front, but now wears a buzzcut. He has an unnaturally pale skin color and blood red eyes, which used to be greyish blue during his mod days. He has augmented himself with cybernetic enhancements. He wears the advanced Ultra Mark 3,000 armor, which is partially fused to him. Unlike the Ultra Singularity Infantry armor, it is made out of titanium, and has two antennae protruding from his helmet, lacking the horn. A long dark red hooded cloak is worn over it. *'CaT: '''he has short brown hair, the standard Edgelord outfit, with black jeans and a large star on a short sleeved shirt. He wears night vision goggles and wields a grenade launcher. *'Reo:' he wears the standard Scidra cloak, with a tight black protective sleeveless shirt underneath, black pants and a belt around his waist. He has two katanas that are attached to his belt one on each side along with a bigger wider sword on my back. His head is almost completely bald with it slowly growing back. *'Ahmad:' he has dyed blonde hair spiked up in anime style, fair skin and ember eyes. He has a scar on his left eye. He wears the Ultra Singularity infantry armor, with a red cape. He wields a lightsaber style sword and a blaster. *'Ren': Wears the Super Ultra Commander armor, which is like ''Injustice 2's Superman, with the Ultra Singularity helmet. *'Aaron:' he has medium hair mostly left untamed but brushed to the sides from the middle. He has thick sideburns, and has a scar over his face. He wears mostly rugged white clothes and the Edgelord armor over that. *'Mig': he has short orange hair, obvious scar in the right eye, black stripped suit pants and black shirt. He wears a modified version of the standard Admin armor, painted orange and black. *'Yopo:' he wears mostly a shirt, with the Admin armor over it, painted light blue. He has a short trimmed haircut brushed backwards. He wears a trenchcoat over that. *'Steve:' he has green hair, a black shirt with a turtle symbol, black gloves and dark blue jeans. He wears standard Ultra Singularity armor. He wields a lightsaber that looks like a bo-staff. *'Sixef': he has brown hair, blue eyes, black shirt, brown pants, with standard Ultra Singularity armor over it. He wields a lightsaber blaster. *'Clara': she is short, medium-length pink hair, gray jeans, black combat boots. She wears a black shirt with the Edgelord armor over it. *'Echo6': he is a tall, medium length blonde hair, with lue eyes. He wears a red and black hoodie, dark pants with a red belt and a white stripe towards the bottom of the pants and black shoes with a yellow stripe, and black fingerless gloves, with a yellow Scidra symbol on the face of the gloves. He wears a silver pendant with the Scydra symbol on it. He wields an Oathkeeper keyblade, which lets him cast magic. *'Nicholas': Grey v-neck tucked I with black jeans. Dark brown hair. *'Brandon': Black hair, grey goggles, green trench coat (armor underneath), black fingerless gloves, dark blue pants (slightly dirty), black combat boots, light weighted dark tan utility belt. Fit, but not buff. *'Curtis': thirteen year old who is muscular. He wears jeans, and a gold t-shirt, below the Ultra Singularity armor. He has a little tan. He has brown eyes, and brown hair. *'Dyten': Tanned skin, viotel colored eyes, dark brown shoulder length hair. He wears a dark let her hooded cloak, with the hood down. He wears a gem on a silver chain around his neck. *'Creeper': 5'7", slightly overweight, mixed race, brown eyes, brown hair (big Afro with curls), black trousers, white shirt, Ultra Singularity infantry armor above them. *'Ulti': A 17-year old Caucasian teenage boy with spiked up dark blue (almost black) hair. He wears sunglasses with a blue outline. Along with his admin armor, he wears a purple T-shirt with green highlights, and black pants also with green highlights. Wears Omniverse Ben's shoes, but with purple replacing the white. *'WaT': 15 years old, skinny with a little fat, Harry Potter scar, yellowish teeth, unkempt dark brown hair, pale brown eyes. Standard Edgelord outfit. Equipped with buzzsaws, Magnum pistols and the Goremaker, an edgy AK-47. *'Primal': Looks like Link from Legend of Zelda. He wears the standard Edgelord outfit underneath. He wields a rusty old fan, which backfires on him every time. *Shahzeb: has anime-style half white, half black hair, and has a right green eye and a left blue eye. He wears a black skintight suit, and white gloves. He wears the Scidra robes over that. Armors *The Admins wear standard armor composed of a metallic chestplate, a helmet with a green highlight on the side, two metallic guanlets, and an Omnitrix symbol on their chest, with four belt-like sashes coming from the sides to meet in the center and form the symbol. They wear metallic boots. Their colors are customizable. **They wield banhammers. *The Ultra Singularity infantry wear bulky iron armor, composed of robotic gauntlets over their arms, enveloping them, along with gloves. They wear a metallic horned helmet that protrudes out of their head, and have red visors on their faces. **They have jet boots, and they generally wield advanced high-tech weapons. *The Scidra infantry wear dark orange cloaks, and a hood covers their face. There is athe Scidra symbol on their chests, with the yellow Scidra eye on it. **They have magic staffs generally, or old weapons such as swords or bows and arrows. *The Edgelords wear a grey jacket with spikes, stars, and pouches, along with a clothing to cover mouth and nose, as seen here. **They wields modern weapons such as guns and the sort. Starring * Ian McDiarmid as Sci * Tom Kane as Ultra * Benjamin Diskin as CaT Neutrals * David Faustino as Mig * Ray Chase as Yopo * Jesse McCartney as Ulti * John O'Hurley as Nicholas * Chris Pratt as''' Brandon''' Scidra * Lyon Smith as''' Reo''' *Quinton Flynn as Echo6 *Jensen Ackles as Dyten *Skyler Astin as Dakota Edgelords * Justin Timberlake as Rob * Danny Devito as Aaron * Max Mittelman as Wat * Sachi Matsumoto as Primal Ultra Singularity * Skyler Brigmann as Ahmad * Eric Lopez as Thax * Joshua Seth as''' Steve''' * Bradly Steven Perry as Curtis And guest starring, Jason Spisak as Paper. Also guest starring, Crispin Freeman as Nick.